Topicos Culturales
by SalyKon
Summary: Un poco sobre la cultura popular de la región y en su defecto del continente entero. Contado en unos cuantos capitulos. Primer capi: La "famosa" hora latina, parte 1.


En vez de andar sacando nuevas historias, deberia terminar las que tengo. Eso lo sé. Ya pondre el capitulo de Noticias de América. Este fin de semana es un hecho.

Han notado, que me gusta poner paises, de Latinoamérica a los que casi no se nombran. Conozco a personas de ahi? no realmente (internet nose, si cuenta). Soy de alguno de esos paises? eh, no. Pero es un recordatorio, de que debemos dejar de pensar en México, damos un salto, y seguimos con Colombia. Y aun asi, tenemos lagunas mentales, sobre otros paises.

Si me refiero a los de CA, Bolivia, Ecuador y Paraguay.

Guste o no guste. Su historia, esta tan entrelazada, con el del resto de la región y del continente. No lo digo para que agarren un libro de historia de esos paises. Solo es un recordatorio.

Posd; los de la imagen son EUA con Panamá y Cuba con Venezuela.

* * *

**La impuntualidad, un condenable mal latino. **

_No hace mucho, Shakira fue abucheada por su público en Ginebra, Suiza, luego de que comenzara su concierto ¡una hora y media más tarde de lo anunciado! El hecho se repitió en varios otros países europeos._

_._

El lugar estaba atestado de gente, de todas las edades. El ruido le rezumbaba en sus oídos, haciéndole apretar los dientes, de enojo. Era de noche y eso para él solo lo hacía peor.

¿Porque estaba en un lugar tan poblado para empezar?

–Muchas gracias, por traerme Oni-chan–

–No tienes que agradecerme. Sé que te gustan estas cosas–

Ah sí. Por eso.

– _¡Ya era hora de que salieras!_

– _¡Sí! ¿¡Es que te crees que tenemos tu tiempo!?–_

Algunas personas, cerca de ellos ya llevaban rato impacientándose. Y él no estaba lejos de hacer lo mismo. Probablemente por las mismas razón que ellos. Y no. No era porque también fueran xenófobos.

–Porque tardo tanto, en salir al escenario– hablo Liechtenstein, también desconcertada.

Suiza bufo molesto. –Tengo entendido que esa artista, ya lo ha hecho en varias ocasiones– y agrego –No me sorprende, es de Colombia.

Tardaron otros quince minutos en calmar a la gente que abucheaba a la cantante, que se digno a hacer acto de presencia. Y una vez hecho, la música empezó a sonar encantado a todos.

_Tsamina mina, eh eh, waka waka, eh eh__~!_

_Tsamina mina, zangaléwa, anawa ah ah__~!_

Y cuando hasta la nación de Suiza se encontraba tarareando el tema; waka waka. Se apagaron las luces terminando, estrepitosamente el show.

– ¿¡pero que rayos, significa esto!?– grito completamente fuera de sí.

– ¡Oni-chan por favor cálmate! –

.

_Pero la "pobre" cantante colombiana no es el único ejemplo de impuntualidad latina: los propios presidentes de varias naciones también llegan tarde a diferentes actos oficiales._

_._

D.F., México.

–_Condenado jefe que tengo_, que se tarda tanto– la representación humana del país de México. No estaba muy feliz.

Pero como estarlo.

Si llevaban tiempo armando la condenada asamblea. Y su bueno para nada jefe, se le ocurría atrasarse. Porque no había desayunado.

–Pero señor…– dijo una joven chica, con traje de secretaria. –Los ministros tampoco han llegado, la prensa dijo que vendría una hora después de la acordada. No se han imprimido todas las carpetas. Y la asamblea era a las ocho de la mañana y usted acaba de llegar y son las nueve y media.

–Eh, pues…es que el trafico estaba muy pesado– se excusó.

.

_Pero ¿por qué los latinos son tan impuntuales? Y lo que es más importante: ¿cómo se puede entender este defecto y enfrentarlo a diario? Aquí, algunos datos prácticos…._

_._

Estados Unidos de América. América para acortar. Pese a la queja de los otros países del mismo continente.

Estaba frustrado. Y no era por falta de hamburguesas. Aunque ese momento bien podria competir por ello.

Llevaba media hora esperando, para empezar la reunión de la OEA, y a excepción de su hermano que llego con él. Los demás países no aparecían.

– ¿Cómo pueden hacer esperar al héroe?– Hablo, haciendo una pataleta.

Canadá no dijo nada para consolarlo. Pero esperaba que a sus jefes les haya ido mejor.

–¿Quién eres?– Canadá suspiro ante, la siempre pregunta, del pequeño oso.

–Tú dueño, Canadá–

.

_En América Latina, la impuntualidad prácticamente no tiene límites, hasta el punto de que las mismas autoridades políticas llegan tarde a las sesiones y debates de estado y actos oficiales._

_._

–Parece que no van a llegar.– hablo un hombre; de tez clara, de una edad ya madura, por la canas que se podían apreciar. Era el primer ministro de Canadá.

–Al menos, no por ahora.– le contesto un hombre de tez negra y de aspecto un poco más joven. El presidente de Estados Unidos.

Ambos se encontraban sentados, en una mesa larga ovalada, tomando una taza de café, junto a los documentos a tratar en la junta.

Alrededor de ellos, más de una veintena de sillas que rodeaban la mesa. Completamente desocupadas. Más de cinco años de reuniones y no dejaban de impresionarse, por esto.

.

_Y si los gobernantes no dan ejemplo, no se puede esperar mucho del resto de la sociedad. Ni hablar de aviones, trenes o autobuses que en muchos países, jamás llegan a la hora._

_._

–Bueno, ¿pero cuando va a salir este condenado autobús?. – Ecuador no era de mal carácter, pero esto ya lo estaba fastidiando.

–En unos diez minutos más. – hablo el que parecía ser el ayudante.

– ¿¡Pero debió salir a las dos de la tarde!? ¡Y ya pasaron quince minutos!– Se volvió a quejar.

–Solo hay que esperar, que se llene un poco más y nos vamos.–

Mendigos autobuses, de su capital. Lo peor de todo, es que _sabía_ que esos diez minutos, iban a terminar siendo quince.

.

_No falta quien atribuye la impuntualidad a que no se tiene prisa en los climas tropicales, donde el ritmo de vida es menos estresante._

_._

–¡ah! ¡Pero que rico, es el clima de Panamá! ¡Mi clima!. – hablo un mulato que no aparentaría mas de dieciséis años, acostado en una hamaca, con una expresión entre relajada y satisfecha.

–Señor, Rusia y su embajador han llegado y desean comenzar la reunión, si es posible, ahora mismo.–

– ¡Mejor diles, que se vengan a relajar un rata acá! ¡Que la primera ronda va por mi cuenta!– dijo sin tomarle importancia que los mencionados, no venian a vacacionar. Venián a trabajar.

– ¡Por supuesto señor!– Contesto, el hombre. No viendo nada de malo, en lo informal que podias ser ese trato.

– ¡Tú también estás invitado!, ¡¿me oyes?! – grito Panamá, cuando ya se había alejado su asistente.

.

_Otros ven un posible origen en la ascendencia: de españoles e italianos se heredó el hábito de la sobremesa y la charla, y del indígena, el ritmo de la naturaleza, lo contemplativo_

_._

_Ejemplo No. 1_

-¡Te lo digo,_ todos y cada uno_ son iguales! ¡Jamás han llegado a tiempo, y no creo que lleguen ni siquiera a su funeral!– Hablaba de forma cínica Inglaterra.

–Me gustaría decir que es una exageración de tu parte, _Anglaterre. _Pero te doy la razón.– comento Francia.

Como era posible, que las dos naciones que más se peleaban, se pusieran de acuerdo. Al menos en esta ocasión.

Bueno…

–Esta reunión de la Unión Europea + CELAC, es un rotundo fracaso– dijo tajante, Alemania.

Se tenía, no hace mucho programada la reunión. Algo así como una mera formalidad, para entender, de que trataba la nueva asociación de la CELAC.

Aunque las malas lenguas decian que; era simplemente para molestar a Estados Unidos por parte de Venezuela. Los países de la Unión Europea, siempre dando el ejemplo. Tanto en las buenas cosas, como en las malas. Fuerón los primeros en llegar.

Y si bien fue de mal gusto, darse cuenta que los países latinoamericanos, no iban a llegar a la hora destinada. Lo fue aun peor, cuando ya habían pasado cerca de media hora. Y seguián sin aparecer.

– ¡¿Pero cómo es posible, que sean tan irresponsables e irrespetuosos?!– gruño, él ingles.

–Tal vez, sea herencia– dijo Francia, con un gesto serio. Bastante raro en él.

– ¿A que te refieres?– hablaron al mismo tiempo Alemania e Inglaterra.

El francés, por toda respuesta señalo, varios asientos vacios. Dos por los hermanos italianos. Y los otros restantes eran de; Portugal y España. Los unicos paises de la Unión, que no estaban.

–_Bloody git_– fue todo lo que dijo, Inglaterra.

Mientras en un restaurante, los paises faltantes se divertian de lo lindo hablando y comiendo. En otras palabras, perdiendo el tiempo.

–Oigán, como que ya nos atrasamos ¿no?– habló Costa Rica. Aunque solo fue, por decir. Porque la verdad, ella no pensaba de esa forma.

–Nada que ver, apenas han pasado unos cuarenta y cinco minutos – Le contestó su hermano, Honduras.

–Pero, que lento pasa el tiempo.– Afirmó Cuba mientras sostenia un habano y soltaba el humo por la boca y nariz.

Y el resto soló le dio la razón. Quince minutos después, finalmente llegarón a la reunión.

_Ejemplo No. 2_

– ¡Guatemala, te tardaste demasiado!– reprocho Estados Unidos. En muchas cosas, el norteamericano, siempre tenía una sonrisa o comprensión, para varias situaciones.

–Todo en la vida camina según lo acordado, siempre me lo decia madre-Maya. No tienes porque enojarte. – Dijo la chica, que apenas le llegaría al cuello.

Pero detestaba, que lo hicieran esperar. Y sus primos, tenían la tendencia de hacer precisamente eso.

– ¡Pero si tu eres quien quiere, que le levante el veto de las armas!– hablo ofuscado.

–Sí pero, ni aunque hubiera llegado a tiempo, no me hubieras levantado el veto.– contesto la otra. – ¿O me equivoco?–

– ¡¿Pero ese no es el punto?!– Volvió a hablar, tratando de que la chica lo entendiera.

–De hecho si…– Desgraciadamente, Guatemala no lo entendió.

* * *

Notas;

-Shakira no solo salio una hora tarde al show, si no que a tan solo una hora de haber empezado, y en medio de la cancion waka waka el espectaculo termino de una manera tan rapida que enfado a todos los suizos.

-Estados Unidos le mantiene un veto a Guatemala para no venderle armas, el cual los presidentes de turno siempre han querido que se les anule.

-Puede que haya exagerado? Si, pero precisamente lo puse en la categoria de parodia.

-Curioso parece que Francia no posee ese mal de familia, o al menos lo saben disimular mejor.

-No estoy muy segura si con excepcion de RD, Cuba y PR, el resto de las Antillas sufre del mismo mal.


End file.
